


Keep 'Em

by hardlystraight



Series: I Can't Sleep [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Play-fighting, gallavich being my baps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second alternate ending to "Freezing My Balls Off"</p>
<p>Ian wakes up again because Mickey never gave him the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys, these get bigger.

"Mick, stop hogging the sheets."

"Fuck off, Gallagher. You've got the whole bed to yourself, ya fuckin giant."

"Mick," Ian whined. He couldn't help his massive figure. Mickey rarely complained about Ian's large body, _especially_ when it was draped around him. Still cold, Ian jabbed his raven-haired boyfriend in the stomach. Mickey let out an _oof_!, momentarily lost his breath and moved to free his hands.

"So that's how it is, Firecrotch?" He goaded. Their roughhousing turned into straddling and within minutes, Mickey was riding Ian into the mattress. The two collapsed in post-orgasmic bliss and fell asleep, * tangled in each other's arms.

However, after an hour, Ian woke up cold against Mickey back, who was tangled in their sheets _again_. Being the conscientious boyfriend he was, Ian tried not to wake Mickey as he attempted to pry the blankets from Mickey's swaddled form. He had no such luck, in both endeavors.

"Ian, th' fuck 'r you doin'." The older boy rumbled from his cocoon. Ian sighed.

"You're stealing the sheets again. It's winter, babe. 'M cold." Mickey summoned the energy to turn his head to look at the redheaded boy behind him, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Babe, huh?" he chuckled, showing no intention of handing back their shared covers. As Mickey turned back around, Ian started getting impatient and irritated, pulling Mickey towards him and knowing full well the boy was handicapped with his arms trapped within the covers. Mickey ducked and headbutted Ian's shoulder, using his boyfriend's pain to buy some time.  

The two fought, neither coming out on top. In fact, Ian was still so pissed off after winter night upon winter night without blankets, that their fighting was completely serious and did not end in fucking. Soon, the two were sweaty and hot, with Mickey holding Ian in his armpit and Ian punching Mickey's stomach repeatedly. The two fell apart, panting on the two sides of the bed. Mickey broke the silence.

"Fuck, its hot." he groaned, and Ian laughed.

"Damn right. You can keep the fucking sheets."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at make-your-move-on-me
> 
> I take prompts :)


End file.
